1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for testing electrical and mechanical energy transfer systems that exhibit vibratory and other responses to electrical or mechanical input energy, and more particularly, to an arrangement that isolates a mechanical or electrical system under test and produces signals and data corresponding to a plurality of operating characteristics of the system under test in response to the input energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Noise testing of gears to date has been attempted by methods that rigidly mount the gear or axle assemblies in one or more planes. Some other previous attempts chose to have one of the rigidly mounted planes resonate at a frequency sympathetic to gear noise. None of these methods, or any other rigidly mounted test system has been successful. This is due to the lack of repeatability of the previous systems, largely as a result of interacting resonances, and external background noise that is transferred through the rigid mounting system. This is especially true in a production test environment.
These deficiencies in the prior art are most evident in the axle industry. At this time, the only widely accepted way of measuring gear noise is to acquire an assembled axle and install it in a test car. A specially trained individual then drives the car over its typical operating range while carefully listening for axle gear noise. The individual rates the quality of axle gear noise on a scale that is typically 0 to 10. Ten is usually a perfect axle, i.e. one that has no gear noise. This method is made difficult by:                1 The lack of available trained noise rating individuals        2 The cost of test cars.        3 The lack of quality roads or test tracks on which to perform a repeatable and accurate test.        4 The time required for each test.        5 The subjectivity that humans bring into the rating system.        
Typically less than a dozen axles can be tested by a major manufacturer in one shift due to all of the above complications. This low number is not statistically valid when it is considered that most manufacturers make thousands of axles each day. Even with all of the above problems, human testers in cars are the only widely accepted method of axle testing in the industry due to the lack of a better more reliable testing method. This lack of a scientific basis for rating axles and gear systems is made worse when the reader considers that modern cars are extremely quiet, and are evolving to become more quiet. This market direction increases the pressure on axle and other gear manufacturers to make their products quieter. There is a need for a system that offers gear and axle manufacturers a repeatable, reliable, accurate and practical way of measuring gear noise in production or laboratory environments.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a system for testing an energy transfer system, such as a vehicle axle, quickly and inexpensively, and achieving repeatable results.
It is often desired in the testing of a differential gear train system to determine the qualitative characteristics of the engagement between the pinion and ring gears, excluding any gear engagement noises produced by the differential gear set. This would require both rotatory outputs to be driven at precisely the same speed, in order that the differential gear set not become active. Noise from the engagement between the members of the differential gear set will interfere with the qualitative determination of the noise being issued by the engagement between the pinion and ring gears, and is generally not otherwise sufficiently objectionable to warrant specific testing therefor, as it occurs usually only at slow vehicle speeds during turns.
The foregoing notwithstanding, it is expensive and complicated to test a differential axle system in a manner that excludes the noise of engagement of the members of the differential gear set, as precisely controlled loads are required at each axle output. During performance of such a test in a production environment, generally two people are required, one at each output, in order to achieve the testing throughput needed during production.
It is, therefore, another object of this invention to provide a testing arrangement and method for a differential axle system that permits rapid and effective testing of the engagement between the pinion and ring gears, without interference from the differential gear set.